


Career Day

by Weareallstoriesintheend



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weareallstoriesintheend/pseuds/Weareallstoriesintheend
Summary: Fluffy AU one-shot. Oliver is Sarah Diggle's Kindergarten teacher. He meets her Aunt Felicity when she comes in for Career Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy, like cotton candy. I hope you like it!

“One, two, three…”

“Eyes on me!” twenty-three little voices chanted back at him.

Oliver smiled as all of their faces looked up to where he stood at the front of the mat. He bit back a smile at their rapt attention. They were only kindergarteners so he knew it wouldn’t last long.

“Okay, friends,” he started. “Who remembers what special thing we have happening this week?”

Hands shot up in the air as all the kids vied for him to call on them. “Abby?” he called.

“Career week!” shouted a little girl with curly brown hair.

“That’s right,” he confirmed. “This week is Career week which means we will be having special guests coming into our classroom to tell us about their jobs. This morning, Sarah’s Aunt Felicity will be coming in and talking to us about computers.”

“Girls can’t work on computers,” came the voice of Jaxon from the back of the mat. “Everyone knows that.”

Sarah’s head whipped around to glare at the boy. “Yes, they can!” she replied, indignantly. “My Aunt Felicity is bestest at computers in the whole world.”

Jaxon opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a voice from the doorway. “I wouldn’t say I’m the best, Sarah-Bear, but I am pretty good.”

All heads turned and Oliver felt his jaw drop open slightly at the woman standing there. She was small, even in the adorable black heels she was wearing, and wearing black pants and polka dot top. Oliver took in the high ponytail and glasses as she took a few steps into his classroom.

“Aunt Felicity,” Sarah cried, jumping up from the mat and running toward the woman.

This was Sarah’s Aunt Felicity? Having met Lyla and John Diggle, Oliver had been expecting someone more...formidable.

After giving her Aunt a hug, Sarah began tugging her toward him and Oliver realized he’d been just standing there, staring at her like an idiot this whole time. Shaking his head at himself, he met them halfway with his hand outstretched.

“Aunt Felicity,” Sarah said, bouncing on her toes with excitement. “This is Mr. Queen, my teacher.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Aunt Felicity,” Oliver said, taking her hand in his. “You can call me Oliver.”

She smiled wide and Oliver’s breath caught at the sight. “You can call me Felicity.” she told him, shaking his hand. “We’ll leave the Aunt part to Sarah.”

Sensing his class getting restless, Oliver dropped her hand and turned his attention to Sarah. “Would you like to introduce your Aunt to the rest of the class?” he asked her.

Sarah nodded emphatically, grabbing Felicity’s hand and dragging her to the front of room. Oliver smiled when he saw the woman’s eye widen at the sight of 23 pairs of young eyes staring up at her. It could be overwhelming.

“This is my Aunt Felicity,” Sarah told her classmates, practically vibrating with excitement. “She plays video games with me and takes me to the zoo. Plus, she’s good at computers, even though she’s a girl, Jaxon!”

Oliver bit his lip at Sarah’s pointed comment to Jaxon who just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Hi everyone,” Felicity said as Sarah joined her class on the mat. “Thank you for letting me come talk to your class today. Like Sarah said, I really like computers. So much so, that I decided to go to school for them and now I get to play with them for a job.”

“What do you do with them all day?” asked Cora.

Felicity beamed at the little girl. “That’s a good question. What I do is make sure no one else can get to the super-secret information my company has them. But that’s kind of complicated and probably kind of boring to you guys. So, I thought I could show you guys some fun stuff instead. Is that ok?”

The whole class responded with yeses and cheers. Felicity grinned at them. “First, though, we have to ask Mr. Queen if we can use his computer and smartboard.”

Oliver couldn’t help but laugh as all their faces turned toward him with pleading eyes. He met Felicity’s gaze and almost groaned when he saw her teasing eyes, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

“Of course,” he responded quickly. “Anything you need Miss Smoak.”

 

For the next twenty minutes, Oliver watched, just as captivated as his students as Felicity helped them create a video game together. She showed them how it took code to make the characters do anything and look like anything they wanted. By the end, even Jaxon was impressed and frankly, a little in love with her.

“Okay friends,” Oliver said over the din. “Our time with Miss Smoak is all done. She has to get back to work and you have to go to art class.” His announcement was met with groans of disappointment and Oliver smiled when he realized one of them was coming from Felicity herself. “Let’s thank Miss Smoak for her time and for showing us what computers can do.”

“Thank you, Miss Smoak,” all the kids chorused in unison.

Felicity beamed at them. “Thanks for having me, you guys. I had so much fun!”

The next few minutes were a blur as Oliver got his class lined up and set off to Art with his para. When the room was finally empty, he turned to see Felicity still sitting at his computer.

“Sorry,” she apologized. “I’ll be out of your way in a minute. I just wanted to make sure I saved what we did today. I know Sarah will want to keep playing with it later.”

“Take your time,” he told, happy to watch her work a few minutes longer.

“There,” she pronounced as she pulled the flash drive from his computer. “All done. I’ll get out of your hair now.”

Suddenly reluctant to see her leave, Oliver stepped into her path as she headed toward the door. “Thank you again for doing this. The kids really loved it.”

Felicity’s eyes lit up at his words. “I have to admit, I was terrified when Sarah asked me, but it was a lot of fun!”

Oliver just stared at her, fascinated by the light in her blue eyes and the way her smile made his stomach jump in response.

“Is everything ok?” she asked. “You’re kind of staring.”

Blinking, Oliver took a step back. “Sorry,” he told her. “I was just thinking…”

“You’re trying to figure out how Lyla and I are sisters,” she said with a teasing grin.

Oliver laughed. “Yeah, you were definitely not what I was expecting.”

“I get that a lot,” Felicity told him. “If it helps, we are half-sisters. Same dad, different moms. We didn’t grow up together, but we’ve gotten a lot closer as we’ve gotten older. She’s an awesome, if yet a little scary, older sister.”

Oliver nodded. He could see that being the case.

“Besides,” she continued. “You are not what I was expecting either.”

Oliver’s eyebrow raised in response. “Oh?” he questioned, very curious.

“I mean, Sarah talks about you all the time,” she told him, obviously a little flustered by her admission. “I wasn’t exactly expecting her Kindergarten teacher to be so hot. Not hot! Handsome? Oh God. That’s not better. What I mean is that you are very attractive and big. Muscle wise, I mean, though you are very tall. Please, stop me!”  
Reaching out, Oliver gently placed his hand on her shoulder, abruptly halting the flow of words from her mouth.

“Thank you,” she breathed out. “I’m sorry.”

Oliver shook his head. “Don’t be.”

A blush rose up her cheeks and Felicity ducked her head in embarrassment.

“Felicity, would you like to have dinner with me?” he asked.

Her head jerked back up and her eyes were filled with shock. “Is this because I called you hot?”

With a laugh, Oliver moved his hand to hers and squeezed. “Partly,” he admitted. “At least that helped me know you found me attractive. The other part is because I think you’re beautiful and intelligent and kind and I’d like to get to know you better.”

Her face lit up in a grin and Oliver’s stomach rolled over in anticipation. “Then yes, I would love to have dinner with you.”

 

Down in art class, Sarah was busy drawing. When her best friend, Taylor asked her what her picture was, she told her it was her Aunt Felicity and Mr. Queen getting married.


End file.
